Skippy Shorts (character)
|Row 3 title = YouTube Channels: |Row 3 info = http://www.youtube.com/user/skippyshorts http://www.youtube.com/user/skippythe2nd |Row 4 title = Likes: |Row 4 info = Making videos and posting them on YouTube, Finney, being perfect, dancing and singing, all kinds of cheese, killing people, beating up the Creepy Old Lady and hoping she's dead, having sugar parties on Fridays with Finney, going to the Viking Convention, getting girlfriends |Row 5 title = Hates: |Row 5 info = Everything (since he thinks it's stupid), Finney (usually), people who don't like him, the Creepy Old Lady, the word "LOL", getting arrested, Santa Claus, getting hit by cars, cheerleading |Row 6 title = Family: |Row 6 info = Unnamed mother }} Skippy Shorts is the titular protagonist of the ''Skippy Shorts'' franchise. He is the leader of the bunch of merry misfits who make up NearFar Productions. Description Skippy claims to live in England, as revealed in "Ask Skippy #4 - Cheesy Questions" (though this may not be true, as Skippy doesn't really have an English accent {despite him asking if they could even hear his accent}).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ue8ARvsKTM Personality Skippy is loud and fast-talking, and he generally thinks that everything's stupid, hence his catchphrase. He can be smart and spunky, but he can still be self-centered. He's constantly making fun of the stupid people who send him stupid letters, especially their grammar, spelling, and punctuation. English was the only class Skippy was good at in school, but it kind of went to his head. Sometimes, his fans' stupidity leads him to violent acts, like threatening a hater named Nicholas (which was actually kinda good) or telling another user to dance in the middle of the freeway. Biography Skippy can usually be found telling short stories, or answers fan email in his segment Ask Skippy. Extremely high-strung and perhaps even psychotic, Skippy tends to explode with rage near the end of most of his bits, yelling his infamous catchphrase "STUPID!!!". Skippy has a pet peeve about the word "LOL;" every time one of his fans sends him a letter with the over-used word, he freaks out and says, "Who the heck is LOL?!". He even said in "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name" that "if he ever meets LOL, he's gonna punch 'him' in the eye". in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"]] Skippy is also stalked by an old lady, who thinks she's his true love and is always called "it" by Skippy. But Skippy doesn't take this very well and he's actually beat this old lady up (he even stomped on her and punched her over and over in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?", desperate to kill her). in "Skippy's Excuse"]] Skippy has some weird hobbies, and he can be found yearly at the Viking Convention. He also bathes in a bucket of Fun Water with Mr. Bubbles, his toy friend. He also ponders what a deathmatch between the Care Bears and the Seven Dwarves would entail. Many people have accused Skippy and Hillary Clinton of being the same person, but he fiercely denies the resemblance and says that "Hillary Clinton Riding on the Back of a Possum" was the most horrifying thing he has ever witnessed. One of his greatest influences and role models is Bill Cosby. in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"]] Skippy's actually able to channel the spirit of Cosby and summon his "Inner Cosby", making him turn into Bill Cosby himself (which he couldn't believe), as shown in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?". When he did this, a shocked and highly impressed Finney claimed that it was the best Bill Cosby impersonation ever. Skippy is only scared of one thing in the world: Baby dolls (as revealed in "Baby Doll"), and his favorite TV show is Teletubbies (as revealed in "SkippyClips #1 - Scary Mozart"). Clearly, he has some issues, but he says that he's perfect and that he's never made a New Year's resolution. in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions"]] He can also shoot lightning out of his fingers when angry (maybe he's a Jedi), which was first revealed in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di6x2m4nSMw He recently directed the Weird Strange Show. During that time, he made Finney wear a dress and kiss Dwayne because Shakespeare did it that way. As a puppet "]] Skippy has googly eyes and a mop of removable brown hair, making it easy for him to disguise himself (the Hillary Clinton puppet is really Skippy in a suit, a blonde wig, and with a different-sounding voice). Skippy is then technically bald with a very pointed head and messy wig, but for the most part, he has his wig on. "]] At the end of "Without You," Skippy's whole wig came off (this was considered a goof). Skippy's mouth is controlled by a puppeteer, using his hand on the upper and lower jaw. Skippy's mouth is very flexible. On many occasions, he gets very surprised, or he sometimes tries to smile, and his mouth changes into many different shapes and styles. He wears a plain white shirt and red dog collars around his neck and wrists. Skippy's arms are fairly long and they have a long metal-rod, controlling them (like Finney's). Trivia * Shorts is really his last name; but it's currently unknown what his middle name is, and Skippy doesn't know it either. In "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name," he tried to find out what it was, but his dark ancestor was shot to death by the Cop, who thought he saw a "flying mammoth". * In "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions," it's shown for the very first time that he has horrible electricity-shocking powers, which he electrocuted and killed Finney with for him telling him to stop electrocuting people with them; then he does the same thing to sallyfred94, who asked Skippy about his New Year's resolutions to begin with; but since he says he's already perfect, he claims that he doesn't have any New Year's resolutions. Gallery Skippy.jpg 60920_430882632130_96569397130_5506825_3988757_n.jpg 33642 430882602130 96569397130 5506821 1869446 n.jpg SkippyFinney.png|Skippy with Finney BIGpage6_blog_entry8_3.jpg.jpg 60389_430882647130_96569397130_5506828_5177458_n.jpg References External links * Skippy's official website * Skippy's YouTube page * Skippy's second YouTube page Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains